


Of Healing and Horcruxes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #299: Horcrux. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. Special thanks to Torino10154 for the assistance. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Healing and Horcruxes

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #299: Horcrux. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. Special thanks to Torino10154 for the assistance. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Healing and Horcruxes

~

Neville blinked. “That’s why you gave yourself up? You were a--” 

“Horcrux, yes.” Harry sighed. “Voldemort hid bits of his soul in me and in his snake so he’d be immortal.”

“Merlin,” Neville whispered.

Harry smiled faintly. “Yeah, like I said, complicated. Without you, we’d never have won.” 

“Or you. You could’ve died!” 

“You, too.” Harry grinned. “You’re a true hero, Nev. Maybe that’s what I’ll tell Skeeter. She wants an interview.” 

Neville shuddered. Years before, he’d envied Harry, but not any more. _Not if that’s the cost._ “Please don’t. I hate attention.” 

Harry nodded. “Trust me, mate, I understand.” 

~

True to his word, Harry simply cited ‘the help of others’ during interviews. And eventually, even he refused to discuss it anymore, disappearing into the Auror program.

Neville avoided the limelight, shunning all thoughts of wars and Horcruxes. He’d enough to worry about between helping rebuild Hogwarts and supporting his friends who were still recovering. 

After the awards ceremonies and the trials, life returned to normal. Neville found solace in gardening, although he did wince whenever he encountered a garden snake. 

Others never understood. “It’s just a snake, Dad,” his children would say. 

And Neville would smile. “You never know.” 

~


End file.
